Forgotten Fate
by TeamDaley
Summary: This is a Dean Winchester and Haley James crossover fic... I hope you like it...experimenting with a new idea so i am a bit nervous but whatever you think let me know. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten Fate**

**Introduction: Chapter One  
**

He wakes up just like he would any other morning but he knows something about this morning is different. Unique. Something good but odd. He also knows that he has been here before. The house…the room…his bedroom…No, wait... it was not just a bedroom, it's their bedroom. It's a little blurry but he remembers. The rush of her golden-brown hair cascading around her perfect face…her contagious rosy smile…her deep almond brown eyes captivating him as he looks into them.

It's future and Dean Winchester wakes up in a place closest to his heaven.

"Morning handsome…" She speaks up in a sleepy tone as he continues to stare in amazement.

"That bad of a night…what's wrong?" She asks sitting up in her bed while pacing her gentle hand on his left cheek as if assuring him of this reality. Her touch was real. He feels it…knows it…and considers falling deeply in love with it but then recalls that he already is.

"You're beautiful…" he manages to whisper the simplest compliment to her as if he is seeing her for the first time. She smiles while bushing…she knows his secret. His Escape. The reason why he is here. But she doesn't tell him…He doesn't ask…he simply leans in to close in on the distance between their lips.

Somewhere in Present…

"He'll be back…he always finds his way back." Bobby said looking at the youngest Winchester as he stood looking over his ever so peacefully sleeping older brother.

"I know. It's just… I am scared for him…he'll get hurt…the angels will soon know and they'll be after him…even her." He expresses his concern.

"Well then you better hope he remembers why he is gone there….he needs to tell her. Warn her." Bobby turns away from Sam trying to find enough reasoning behind the risk that Dean insisted on taking again.

"That's the thing…he can't. He is only able to find his way to her completely unaware of our time. He doesn't know why he is there." Sam said worried.

"Did he tell you that?" Bobby asked as Sam quietly moved about the room trying to come up with a way to break Dean's slumber that started 48 hours ago.

"Yeah, it's about the only thing he could mumble about…besides the blurry image of the "constant" girl." Sam contemplated upon his own theories as Bobby carried on his own inquiries about Dean.

"How long has he been…you know risking his life over her…?"

"I don't know exactly but he can't control it. No one can…ever since that mind control Dijin case we had he has no control over the time or place that he ends up at. He doesn't even remember being gone after he gets back…I am only able to put certain things together through the random things he says after coming back. The only thing I have figured out is that there is a girl…he never says her name…just "her" or "she"…the "constant girl" as I call it and somehow Dean seems to always find her when he is gone. It seems as if he sees her every time he goes." Sam gave his perspective on what he felt his brother was dealing with.

Dean was normal on most days but whenever he would slip though time while sleeping, Sam and Bobby could do nothing but wait for him to come back on his own. They tried to read up on Lore and all sorts of Folktale type stuff to try and cure Dean but nothing worked. He was never gone more than 2 days but the fact that he remembered nothing from the time he spent in another realm was starting to scare Sam and Bobby. He would sometimes say or do things that didn't make sense to him or anyone else. He was normal to the world but both Sam and Bobby knew he was changing. Angels or demons…heaven or hell…whatever that had Dean skipping through time and space was beyond Sam's comprehension and Bobby's intelligence.

"So were you able to remember the last time you were here…?" She asked as they sat under the Gazebo in their beautiful front yard.

"No…I..I can't…its weird when I go back I can't remember this…or us…but when I am here I know exactly where I came from…" Dean said holding on to her gaze as if trying to memorize her features in his head.

"That's okay…you're actually not suppose to…" She smiled back as he looked at her in confusion.

"Why?" he questioned sensing her secretive tone.

"You'll see why soon…we'll find each other…we always do…" she assured him by taking his hand in her own

"Last time I came you were different…I was… I think…" Dean tried recalling but Haley filled in the missing blanks before he strained himself.

"Eighteen…you were Eighteen I was Sixteen…you came to tell me about the shape shifter that was after my father…"

"I did?" he asked surprised.

"Yes you did…you saved him…you always save people Dean." She said whispering her last words and coming a bit closer to him.

"Come with me…" he pleaded with hopeful eyes as he felt her warm touch upon his cold skin.

"We're meant to be Dean…we'll find each other soon… and the day you do I'll make you remember me…" she said placing a soft kiss on his cheek then looked up at him as she knew he'd have another question or something to say before he leaves…she already knew he was about to leave.

"What if I don't remember…? And the Demons…or worse the Angels…they… they'll hurt you" He said fearful of the reality that he was detached from momentarily.

"You won't let that happen…you'll be here just like you are now…" She said the last of what Dean could hear before everything turned dark and he felt a throbbing pain arising in the back of his head…he knew he was coming back. The pain reminded him that he was coming back without memories. He knew that the moment he opens his eyes it will all be gone. It will all be wiped away.

"Dean…?" Sam turned to his brother as soon as he sensed him moving, more like seizing.

"Bobby, he's…he's getting back…get in here…" Sam yelled out for Bobby who was in the room across from where Dean had fallen asleep.

"Dean…? You okay…can you hear me…?" Sam asked worriedly as Dean sat up holding his throbbing head in his hand. He was in pain and Sam knew he could do nothing to help his brother as he had tried everything else he and Bobby could think of to this point.

"Sammy…?" He spoke up hoarsely as he tried to get his brother's face in focus through his blurry vision.

"Yeah…It's me..You okay?" Sam asked once again as Dean stood up trying to feel his own feet.

"This needs to stop Dean…your headaches and pain is getting worse every time you do this." Bobby informed Dean as he finally felt his mind settle into the present.

"Do what?" He asked not remembering what Bobby was asking him to stop doing.

"Bobby he doesn't remember…" Sam reminded him in a hushed tone but Dean could tell something was up. Bobby realized his slip of tongue and looked away knowing Dean's questions will be an impossible task to escape. Sam knew from Dean's look that it was too late to cover up anything.

"Remember what?"

"Noth…"

"No Bobby, he needs to know…"

"Needs to know what?"

"Dean you've been asleep for the last 2 days"

"What?"

"I don't know how you do it…or where you go to…but you're able to somehow slip into another life when your mind allows you to…to us it seems like you're just sleeping but you're actually somewhere else…with someone else…" Sam said explaining Dean's condition.

"What do you mean..?"

"Headaches…seizures…the pain you feel before getting up…I think it makes you forget the time… it's some kind of a mind trick or something…Bobby and I tried everything…nothing seems to work…"

"Wait so you're saying I got the whole Butterfly Effect thing going on with me?"

"I don't know Dean…you don't seem to remember any of it…"

"Do you remember anything this time…" Bobby asked hoping Dean's memory would help him remember something of importance.

"I…I don't know… have you guys tried Cas?"

"Castiel? The angel… " Sam asked

"Yeah…where is he…?"

"He is long gone…You guys decided to part ways after he refuse to help us with the fight against Uriel and the other Angels. Don't you remember Dean?" Sam asked not believing Dean's concern for Castiel.

Before Dean could fully comprehend the whole situation Bobby's phone started to ring. As he left the room to answer the call Sam and Dean were left alone to contemplate on what to do about Dean's situation.

"Dean is there anything that you want to tell me…do you remember anything?" Sam tries to read Dean's mind as he tried to solve his own mystery in his head.

"No Sammy…I got nothing…"

"Boys…!" Bobby called out from the other room causing both Sam and Dean to rush towards him as they sensed panic in Bobby's tone.

"What happened?" Sam asked as he watched Bobby pacing worriedly in his room.

"Rufus called…Cas came to see him…he couldn't find you two because of the engraving he did on your ribs and he knew you'd be pissed if he came in front of you… something about a demon that's has some sort of a binding contract with the angels who have fallen from grace. It gives them a chance at a normal life in exchange for their soul to snack on. You guys need to go…whatever it is, it's on a friggin killing spree and you need to stop it." Bobby informed the brothers as they made mental notes about the plan of action they intended to take against this thing.

"Where is it?" Dean asked as he grabbed his jacket off the couch.

"North Carolina was the last place it killed…Angels seems to have a thing for this place, last four were fallen in the same state."

"Okay then…we'll head out…be there around noon…" Sam said grabbing the keys for the Impala as Dean headed for the door.

"You boys be careful out there…and Dean, worry about your situation later…focus on the case." Bobby advised the brothers as they turned to look at him before heading out.

"We will…thanks Bobby." Sam replied with an assuring smile while Dean simply nodded in Bobby's direction.

Arriving in the small town of Tree Hill, Sam and Dean started to look for signs for any unusual casualties that might have the locals worried. Sam decided to start off his research by paying Tree Hill Police Department a visit while Dean decided to read up the town's history at the nearest library. It was his least favorite thing to do but he knew he had to and so he pulled up the old articles and periodicals and started reading.

"Hey Gracie…I got these old periodicals from my Dad's basement, I thought I'd bring it by here. Someone might need these..." She told the librarian placing the huge box on the table which Dean was sitting on. But he was completely unaware of her presence as his mind was already preoccupied with historical readings.

"Thanks Haley…the periodicals go on the back shelf, would you mind placing them there, I'll put them in a chronological order later." The librarian made a polite request which Haley nervously agreed to. As she turned to pick up the huge cardboard box she realized that her strength might not be enough to carry the load as she felt her balance deceiving her posture completely and before she knew it the box fell out of her grip with a loud thud on the floor.

He heard a loud thud and without really looking up he started to pick up the papers that fell out from the box. She on the other hand was still trying to recover from her imbalance but once she saw him picking up the papers she immediately bent down to clean up her mess without causing the stranger much trouble. As he took a moment to glance up at this stranger, the papers she had had collected with such care fell out of her hands. It was him.

"Hey, you are suppose to be putting the papers in the box." Dean complained looking up for the first time as more papers fell around him.

"It's you…" She said standing up as Dean looked at her confused, she was beautiful and the thoughts in Dean's head were rummaging all sorts of crazy things but the fact that she said "it's you" confused him even more.

"You know me…?" He said putting the last of the papers back in the box.

"Dean…it's…wow…It's just crazy…but you're real." She was either really screwed up in the head or Dean was just hearing things that were not making any sense to him. She came a bit closer to him smiling a little and Dean Winchester was spell bounded by it.

" I…I am..sorry…but do I know you?"

"I already know that this was gonna happen…and I…I am suppose to act…act normal but I am not acting normal… am I?" she laughed nervously not knowing how to approach him without confusing him further.

"No..umm…your name..?" Dean stuttered not knowing what to say to her.

"Haley, I am Haley…umm…look I know how odd this must be for you…it'..it's odd for me too…but would you like to have dinner with me and I can explain clearly…"

" I uh…Dinner…Um…I am actually not…"

"Dean…I've been looking forward to this dinner for a long time." She pleaded through her eyes.

"You have?" he questioned titling his head a little.

"Yes…ummm so is it a Yes…to Dinner then?"

"Okay…" Dean agreed finally not knowing why exactly but something inside him told him to trust her.

"Great…there is a diner right around the corner…Karen's…I'll see you there tonight…?" she smiled up at him this time a bit more openly then before.

"Yeah…okay…" He nodded with a slight sparkle in his eyes. Dean Winchester was usually the one to make offers when it comes to dealing with the opposite sex but this time it was different. It was an actual dinner thing. Not a beer in some trucker's bar but an actual dinner. Haley James had asked out Dean Winchester and with that said and done, Dean was all set to meet her again to figure out exactly how she knew him. As he watched her disappear through the library doors he was brought back to reality by his cell phone ringing loudly in the quiet library.

"Yeah Sammy did you find anything?" He asked placing his phone to his ear.

"Believe it or not but this town is pretty close to perfection…no robberies…no murders…not even a shoplifting case in last 3 months…" Sam informed his older brothers as he drove away from Tree Hill's police department.

"Last three months….why is that so weird..?"

"It's right around the time we parted ways with Cas and Angel s vs. Angels got a whole lot uglier than we had expected." Sam said reminding Dean about the significance about "three months".

"Yeah tell me about it…they cover up well too with their whole memory erasing mojo." Dean said a bit unexpectedly as he had no clue how he knew that he just said.

"What?...what did you just say?" Sam asked shocked upon Dean new revelation about Angel mojo.

"Memory erasing…? damn…how did I know that?" He asked himself out loud.

"We'll figure that out as soon as you get back to the motel…you about done with the research?"

"Umm..yeah…not much here expect a couple of disappearing and house fires…nothing supernatural really…" Dean summed his hours of research in a sentence.

"Okay then I guess we just need to look around ourselves… I don't think these townspeople could see the supernatural around them…"

" Yeah…I'll see you back at the motel…"

"I am pulling in to parking just now…" Sam informed Dean before hanging up the phone as he had reached his destination.

Dean walked in the motel room shortly after Sam's return as the library was a short walk from where they were staying. He had contemplated about telling Sam about Haley as he walked back to the motel. He didn't know why but he wasn't completely sure if Sam should know about her and the strange fact that she had known him from before. Nonetheless, Dean decided to tell Sam about Haley but exempting him from the strangeness that Dean picked up upon her vague details about their previous acquaintance.

"So you plan on going out tonight with the girl who asked you out?" Sam questioned after Dean revealed him about his dinner plans.

"Yeah… that's the plan…" Dean said without making things look suspicious.

"She just asked you out…like randomly.."

"No..we met at the library…I told you that."

"Wait… You're going out with a girl you met at a library?" Sam titled his head in confusion as he knew the type of girls Dean was usually accustom to hit on and Haley-the library chic didn't fit the profile.

"Dude am I speaking some language that you're not getting…? It's just a dinner…" He looked away trying not to make any eye contact with his curious younger brother.

"Dinner?...you sure you didn't agree on beer…?"

"Sammy you have got to raise you're standards…especially about me." Dean smirked before heading towards bathroom to get cleaned up. It was almost dinner time.

Hayley was waiting for him at Karen's diner patiently. Dressed in her favorite dress she had the most beautiful smile on her face as she tracked her memories back to time when she met Dean for the first time. She could still remember how he approached her from the sidewalk as if he'd known her forever. They were never strangers…at least not to her…he always found a way to her. She knew all about demons and angels…Michael and Lucifer…even Cas. How could she not know all that, she was raised knowing all about the supernatural world. Her own mother was a fallen angel who married a human. They had a great life together. Haley knew their secrets and they knew hers. They even knew about Dean. It was around her 13th birthday she started to have these visions or dreams…entirely based upon future. It wasn't always hers but she had foreseen destinies. She was always the silent observer in dreams that were about other people or creatures but with Dean it was different. He was the first and the only one who could actually see, hear, and feel her. For her that meant something and as time went on she realized she had been lucky enough to see her own future. A peek in her own life down the road. The only downside was the fact that Dean was unable to remember her. He had somehow managed to travel through time to get to her but the time they shared was only limited to Haley's memory. That made her sad but she'd been faithful to him all her life. She'd been waiting in Tree Hill all her life for him to show up and now he was here. She couldn't ask for anything more.

"Hey…" Dean said as he finally found her in the crowded diner even at this hour.

"Hi…you made it…" She stood up smiling with excitement as she found him in front of her eyes, in reality this time.

"Yeah...I said I would…" He said casually taking a seat across from her while admiring how beautiful she really was in his head.

"So I kinda already ordered for us….cheeseburgers and with a side of fries and pie for later… they have the best cheeseburgers in town." She smiled as Dean looked at her with a titled head and a confused look.

"How..how'd you…"

"Know all that?" She finished his sentence and looked up at a confused Dean who was eager to find all about Haley's mysterious ways of just knowing things.

"Well, let's just say I know things…We have actually met before…more than once…actually a lot more than once…" She smiled leaning forward; he could clearly see the sparkle in her eyes. He wondered about the reasoning behind… was it his presence? He wished silently.

"So are you like a psychic…mind reader sort of…?"

"No…I am more of a person who could see through time…I want to say a time traveler but that would make it confusing…I just have this ability to see what people know as fate or destiny…."she paused to read Dean's expression but was surprise to find him foolishly smiling at her.

"Something funny…?"

"No…I just…I think I believe you…"

"Believe me…? But you don't or can't to remember anything from the future…"

"I know….and to be honest I was totally thinking of getting my head checked after Sam and Bobby told me about my comatose situation…but I am good now…"

"Sam…you mean Sammy… your younger brother?" She asked widely smiling at him as if he'd mention a long lost friend of hers.

"Yeah...tall, dark hair, kinda dorky…"He added as she simply rolled her eyes at his familiar sense of humor that she'd grown to love and adore.

"Yup, that's the one…and watch it, we're supposed to be super close…in the future…" Haley warned as the waitress served them the food she had ordered earlier.

" So you and Sammy…like together, together…?" He asked abruptly causing Haley to choke on the big bite of her cheeseburger she took only a moment a go.

"No…no…I meant as friends…Geez no…!"

"Wow…Sammy really has no luck scoring chicks…"

"No it's not that…I can't really you know…fall for my future brother-in-law." She revealed with comfortable ease while Dean gulped down the bite of this amazing cheeseburger he was enjoying until she used the words "future" and "brother-in-law" in the same sentence.

"Wait…what?..I mean…we. No ways."

"Oh…wow…so you don't think I…"

"No..no that's not what I…I mean married me…That's just crazy…"

"We don't have to get to that right away cowboy….you can take all your sweet time…" She smiled reaching for his hand and somehow her soothing touch made everything crazy sound not so crazy. Ghawd! she was stunning he thought once again trying to keep his cool. She knew why he looked so stunned at her touch; she knew exactly why he was trying so hard to keep it cool and so without keeping him frozen for another minute she took her hand away getting back to her fries.

"So you know this case you're working on here…Angels dying here in tree hill, I think my mom can help you out…she'd fallen from grace a long time back…when it was a choice rather than a desperate decision." Haley advised as Dean once again looked up at her in surprise

"You already know about…"

"Supernatural stuff…yeah…most of it anyways…"

"and the surprises just keeping on commin…what else do you know woman?"  
Dean's question led Haley in to explaining every little detail from her childhood and supernatural stuff. She didn't want to reveal what she knew of him in future. As a matter of fact she almost forgot that she had already seen them married and in love. Something kept her from revealing everything that was related to their future together. She wanted to keep the spontaneity and happiness saved for Dean's and her reality's sake. She was already feeling bad for revealing the "brother-in-law" bit which was not something she planned on telling him on their very first date. Well sort of a date..at least to her.

"Walk you home?" Dean asked getting as they stepped out the diner.

"Sure…if you'd like" She smiled back agreeing to his adorable gesture.

"Not a problem…" He smiled back at her.

"So is there anything else you want to know about me…I mean you already kinda  
know everything…I rambled on over dinner…"

"Well I wouldn't call that rambling…it was actually nice to know the details…it makes a lot more sense now…Sammy already has you figured out and I now think I might be able catch on too. He calls you the "constant girl"…" Dean revealed as they walked down the quite streets of Tree Hill with few only a people around in sight.  
"Really…why would he call me that?" she questioned.

"He has this theory about my whole situation…apparently I have been rambling about some girl every time I dose off in future…I could never remember your name but the random things I would say always had some girl's details…So Sam says you're the "constant girl" Dean explained the nickname to Haley without sounding as cheesy as Sam, but as he watched Haley laugh out loud he didn't really care if the nickname was cheesy. She looked absolutely beautiful and for a moment he just stared at her. Was he really that lucky?

"You have to let me see Sam…I never saw our first meeting in my visions..." She requested excitedly looking up in Dean's emerald eyes she knew too well already.  
"So there are things even you don't know…" Dean questioned Haley's intelligence as they came to a stop in front of Haley's house.

"Of course…It's not always a good thing to know everything before it actually happens you know…" She said complying with Dean's inquisitive nature as Dean took a step towards her.

"You bet…you know usually I don't do the whole dinner and walk the girl home thing…not my style" Dean smirked gazing at Haley's pretty face that was only inches away from his own.

"Usually huh? I thought I had already warned you about my very unusual self earlier today?" She teased, inching closer towards him. Dean smiled instantly at her comment and without playing anymore games; he closed in on the distance that kept them apart. Their lips crashed for the first time in reality. Haley had kissed him before but something about this kiss made her stomach churn while her heart skipped a beat on its own. The sweetest thing on this earth expect 10 times sweeter. She now knew why this reality rocked so much more than her visions. He was real and he was here…she couldn't ask for more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgotten Fate**  
**Chapter 2**

As Dean checked back in to the motel after dropping Haley off, he noticed Sam sleeping on his books he was using for research. He walked over to him and instead of playing a prank on his sleeping younger sibling like he did usually; he simply shook him by the shoulder to wake him.

"Sammy you awake?"

"I am now…" Sam mumbled rubbing sleep away from his eyes.

"You know we do have beds in the room for a reason…" Dean said throwing his jacket off on his bed.

"I know…but while you were out having a good time I was here digging up all sorts of stuff about fallen angels…" Sam retorted flipping back to the page he had fallen asleep on.

"Yeah well you don't need to do that anymore…"

"Why?"

"Haley's mom is a fallen angel and we'll go see her tomorrow…"

"What?" Sam stood up shocked upon Dean's casual mention of his date's mother being a fallen angel.

"Yeah…she knows all about what we do…hell she even knows you…it's complicated." Dean sighed laying back on his bed.

"Dude…get up and explain..Now." Sam stood over Dean and demanded.

"Okay mom!" Dean sat back up in his bed and mocked Sam who really didn't care for name calling at this point. Dean explained pretty much exactly what Haley told him about the supernatural. The two only things he kept to himself was the whole Haley already knowing their true relationship and how head over heels he had fallen for her. He wasn't exactly the sharing type anyways so he didn't care if his perspective on Haley mattered to Sam.

"Wow…you had a date with the "constant girl"…I told you she was real." Sam teased Dean as he simply rolled his eyes and laid back down in his bed regretting ever telling Sam anything about Haley.

"Dude, don't start." Dean warned Sam with his stiff tone.

"Alright…we'll see when I get to see her tomorrow…" Sam smiled looking over at Dean one last time before going over to his own bed to get some actual sleep.

The next morning Sam and Dean made their way on to James household where they found Haley outside in the front yard fixing up some gardening stuff with her dad. A small smile crept upon Dean's lips as he watched Haley from a distance. Ghawd! she looked so hot even when she is dressed in shorts and a t-shirt he though to himself getting lost at her sight.

"Earth to Dean Winchester?" Sam snapped his fingers in front of Dean's face who was clearly distracted.

"Yeah..umm… ahem… That's Haley…" Dean pointed towards a beautiful brown eyed beauty that waved back at them as she made her way over to them in excitement.

"I bet…" Sam shook his head at his brother's sudden daze.

"Hey guys!" Haley exclaimed hugging Sam and then Dean without noticing the surprised expression Sam wore on his face or the fact that Dean was now flying in space.

"Hi…um I am Sam…" Sam introduced himself as he knew Dean was not in any condition to do so.

"I know…I mean I am Haley…" She replied taking in Sam's hand for a firm shake.

"Haley who is there?" called out to his daughter as he watched her greet in two handsome strangers.

"Come…I want you guys to meet my Dad…" Haley said taking Dean's hand in hers as Sam followed behind them.

"Hey Dad, I have two amazing people with me I would like you to meet…"

"Well of course sweetheart…it's a pleasure meeting Dean finally…" Mr. James shook his Dean's hand before moving on to Sam.

"He knows about you…" Haley whispered in Dean's ear as she noticed confusion take over his pretty face. Dean smiled looking down at her, relieved in having to not lie or be fake around her parents.

"Come on in boys…you guys are just in time for breakfast…!" Mr. James invited Dean and Sam inside their house. Dean and Sam looked at each other and nodded in agreement before proceeding towards the house with Mr. James.

"So tell me Sam what bring you to Tree Hill…" Mr. James started his casual small talk with Sam as he was close behind him while Haley pulled Dean's hand and took him to the side, stealing a quick moment before breakfast.

"I missed you." She said looking up in Dean's emerald eyes as her own shined brightly against the sun.

"Missed you too…" Dean replied completely distracted by her beautiful features.

"Kiss me…" She requested throwing her arms around his neck as he tilted his head and smirked at her politest request. They shared a quick kiss after which Sam called out to them from the front door as he knew they were lagging behind on purpose.

"We should continue this later…" Dean suggested pulling away from her as she smiled at him and nodded.

"Definitely, but first I want you meet my mom and get this case over with." Haley pulled his hand as they rushed over to Sam who stood waiting for them on the front door.

"So Sam and Dean, I hope you findd Lydia's breakfast edible…" Mr. James teased looking over at his beloved wife.

"Oh please Jimmy…why are you scaring the boys." Lydia complained handing the pancakes over to Haley to place on the table.

"Mom..Dad..you guys should really behave..we've got company." Haley said monitoring her parents like little kids as Sam and Dean observed politely.

"Well, your mom started it." Jimmy said as they all sat down for breakfast.

"So Dean, tell me what can I help you with?" Lydia asked looking over to Dean as Haley had already told her about why the Winchester boys were over.

"Well, we think something is after the angels… the one that are fallen from grace recently." Dean started trying to be sensitive about the situation as Jimmy knew Lydia was also an angel who had fallen from grace.

"Yeah…I haven't seen anything like it before. It took 4 away from Tree Hill alone."

"You knew about it…" Sam asked.

"Well…it is a small town and secrets don't last that long here anyways…" Lydia said with a worried tone.

"Is it after you?" Jimmy asked concerned for his wife

"I don't know honey…but I am sure whatever it's after it knows how to get it."

"Do you know what it is…?" Haley asked looking over to Dean and Sam.

"It's a demon…a lot like crossroads one but it's after the angels…" Sam informed her of his knowledge as Dean observed the fear emerging in her eyes.

"We have the colt…we can kill it if we can find it." Dean looked over to Lydia with assuring eyes.

"Okay then…we have work to do…lots of it." Lydia smiled bravely looking over at Haley and her husband.

"We just need to figure out when and how it strikes…if we know that we won't miss a shot in killing it." Sam said bringing up the only thing they weren't sure of through the research.

"It strikes right before dawn..usually takes the victim to the nearest cemetery…there is a old tree that is known have the grace from the fallen angels. It feeds on that grace until he can use it to turn the normal human into one of it's kind…" Haley answered Sam question as she had kept a good track of the monster haunting her town.

"Okay…so now we wait for it to strike. We have a plan; we just need the right time to carry it out." Dean said looking around the table as everyone waited for someone to take the lead.

"Yeah…we wait it out until that son-of-a-bitch comes again…" Jimmy said confidently siding with Dean as everyone else managed to laugh off his profanity that sounded funny coming from an old man like him. Breakfast continued after all the heavy talk was out of the way. Lydia and Jimmy knew about Dean but after meeting him in person they were sure of his good intentions towards them and Haley. Sam being Dean's younger brother was no less as his knowledge and caring nature assured Lydia and Jimmy of the friendship that their daughter deserved.

James's and Winchester's first acquaintance was a lot like family as there were no secrets or lies lingering in anyone's mind. The only thing that swelled up in Dean's gut as he felt bliss surrounding him was the fear of losing it again. He had felt like he and Sam had found family again and he didn't want anything to take that away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgotten Fate  
Chapter 3**

"She's gone…their gone…" She whimpered against his shoulder.

"I know…I am sorry…" He said with cold remorse as he held her in his wounded arms.

2 hours, 120 Minutes, and 7,200 Seconds earlier….

"Lydia are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Dean asked one last time before heading towards the cemetery as the vicious angel killing demon was awake to kill in the darkest hour of night.

"Yes…I am sure…I am the only one left for it to come after…" Lydia said determined on her final decision.

"Mom, wait I…I just don't think you should…" Haley called out to her mother from the backseat of Dean's Impala she was sharing with Sam.

"Honey, I thought we already talked about this…please don't be stubborn like your father…" Lydia pleaded with her honest eyes as she looked back at Haley.

"What if Dad's right about this…I know he doesn't really have the supernatural experience but he knows a whole lot…" Haley expressed her fear clearly once again feeling a queasy about Lydia's plan as the only bait to the demon.

"Sweetie your father is only right about my horrible cooking but trust me on this one…I have to do this… if not for me then for the family that I fell from years a go…" Lydia confessed her true motive behind the risk she signed herself up for.

"Dean….it's here…" Sam pointed towards the moving creature through the backseat window before anyone could counter Lydia's argument.

Lydia was the first one to get out the car to approach the vicious thing that had killed freely for many nights in Tree Hill. As Dean, Sam and Haley followed behind they could already sense the fear that was only starting to swell up in their hearts.

"Here I am you filthy thing…the last and the only one left…! Come get me…" Lydia shouted for its immediate attention.

"Sam, keep Haley out the way…I am gonna try and get a good shot from the behind before putting one through its head…" Dean quietly whispered his command to Sam as he took out the colt from his jacket.

"No…I can't leave her alone…" Haley complained in hushed tone as the kept their cover behind the bushes.

"Listen to me…! You have got to stay back…Please." Dean told her stiffly as he grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her closer so that he was looking right in to her fearful eyes.

Haley simply nodded not knowing why her stubborn nature failed to work in front of Dean and as Lydia continued on with a bitter rebuttal with the demon in the middle of the cemetery, Jimmy James arrived on the scene unexpectedly and without any warnings the Demon got the perfect opportunity to throw him across the cemetery before succeeding in pinning his human self against the giant tree that had witnessed fallen grace turned to pure evil many nights in a row.

Dean's plan was no longer applicable under the circumstances as every second that passed them by caused Jimmy physical agony that Dean knew all to well which was the reason why he had jumped directly in front of the Demon not thinking of any consequences.

"Let him go!" Dean demanded pointing the colt towards the possessed leather studded black-eyed brunette.

"Wow…the angel bitch came with other bitches…what a surprise!" She retorted with ease as she griped Jimmy's body tighter against the tree letting a rib or two loudly crack in front of Dean's eyes.

"Please…just let him go…I am here…you can take whatever you want…!" Lydia pleaded rushing over to her husband who was coughing up blood profusely.

"Aww…what would be the fun in that….I am just getting started sweetie..!" Her demonic tone declared its intentions without showing any mercy on Jimmy James as he gasped for air realizing his mistake for attempting a rescue against the evil force that continued its torture on his body.

With Jimmy completely wounded Dean saw no hope in bargaining with the cold hearted demon that had Lydia in its bone-crushing grip as well. As he pulled the trigger on the colt, he hoped with all his heart that the bullet would work against the powerful evil he was facing.  
Haley was held back by Sam as he they watched some kind of a force shield appear around the demon moments after Dean pulled the trigger. The grace it fed on did a lot more than supplement for evil. It gave immunity to the demon just like it would to angels. The bullet in the colt simply fell to ground as it repelled against the shield.

"Y…you..have…to kill it…Ly..Lydia…" Jimmy pleaded as he took his last breaths.

"I am sorry…I should've listened…" Lydia looked over at Jimmy regretting her decision.

"No…I shou…shouldn't… have showed up…I…You have to…for Hales…Kill..it.." Jimmy declared his last words before expiring under the unseen grip that kept his every muscle captivated until the end.

"Nooooooooo!" Lydia screamed witnessing Jimmy's fall before her eyes. The emotion that took over her after watching Jimmy die next to her was enough to trigger her angelic instincts back. She became powerful enough to break free from the force that pinned her against the tree.

Dean was still struggling under the demonic grip the black eyed evil imposed upon him. She had tossed him backwards without even laying her hands anywhere near his body. He felt his head hit against one of the headstones but he knew he had to struggle even with his bloody body and throbbing head.

"Sam let me go!...No…Daddy!" Haley screamed resisting Sam's strong grip

"Haley you have to stay back!" Sam yelled keeping his grip on her.

"It's already taken Dad…it will take Mom and Dean too…I have to go…I know the sigil…!" Haley shouted back as Sam loosened his grip on her realizing that she might be the only one who could save what's left of this bloody fight.

"Okay…I'll distract her…I think these salt bullets might make her twitch or something…you'll go to Dean…he'll cover you…" Sam gave in without arguing against their last hope.

Haley reached Dean as Sam fired salt shells at the demon; somehow they were slowly penetrating the protective shield around her. Lydia was taking steady steps towards her with a knife in her hand after gesturing Haley something from a distance. She was aware of Sam's presence as he made sure to leave enough room to dodge the bullets easily.

"Dean…! Dean you okay?" Haley asked tugging on Dean's shoulder after she nodded her head in agreement to Lydia's gesture.

"Ye..YEAH…what the hell are you doing here…I thought I said…"

"We don't have time…I know the Sigil Mom told me about…it will burn the demon…"

"Sigil? But won't it cast away Lydia as well…" Dean realized as he recalled his knowledge about sigils and angels.

"I Know… but it's all we got and she just told me to…You have a knife?" Haley tried to keep a brave front well aware of the consequences.

"Yeah…but what for…?" Dean asked taking out the knife he always carried in his back pocket.

"It needs to be drawn with angel blood… some of it anyways…" She quickly told Dean as she pulled up her sleeve to make a cut on her left arm.

"No…! you can't.."

"I have to Dean…it's my mom…" She defended her decision cutting off Dean's protest as he helplessly watched blood trickle out of the deep cut she made with his blade.

"We need to get to that tree…it has to be on it…" Haley told Dean keeping her hand on the cut she made to prevent massive blood loss.

"I know…Lydia has her turned away from the Tree…we just have to make a run for it…" Dean informed as he turned to look back at the fight that Lydia and Sam were putting against the demon.

Without wasting anymore time or blood Haley and Dean sprinted towards the tree. Haley was fast in drawing the sigil as Dean covered her from the open fire that Sam continued at the demon. Once the sigil was drawn Haley tried to catch a glimpse of Lydia who could clearly see her daughter over the demon's shoulder that stood in front of her with her protective shield.

"Haley Now!" Lydia screamed to give her daughter her final command.

With fresh tears trickling down here cheeks, Haley mustered up confidence to proceed towards the blood drawn sigil as Dean simply looked into her fearful eyes trying to convey his solemn support with a nod. She stepped closer towards the sigil and with one final glance at Dean she touched the symbol with her right hand causing a massive glow to emerge from it. The tree lit up with an amber glow and as Dean tried to reach out for Haley's hand he felt heat submerge into his surroundings. For a moment it felt like a billion degrees as both Haley and Dean struggled against the blinding light before finally finding each other's embrace.

The glow lasted for less than a minute and once everything got back to normal there was nothing but ashes left under the pitch black night sky. Sam had tried to get Lydia out of the way but somehow he was thrown back as nothing human could penetrate the grace that burned the demon to ashes and took Lydia along with it. The tree itself was burned and naked as nothing remained on it after the angelic grace escaped from its limbs, the destruction around it was obvious as one could clearly see the scattered pieces of things that were living once all over the place.

"Dean?" Sam yelled across the barren field after things retired back to being quiet and dark.

"Sammy?...are you Okay?" Dean shouted back trying to see where Sam was yelling from.

"Dude, it's Sam and yeah I am Okay….what about Haley?" Sam asked approaching him from behind as Dean turned to find his younger brother wounded but alive.

"Yeah, she's over there…" Dean said pointing towards Haley who was kneeling by Jimmy's body at a distance.

"You should go see her…I am going to head back to the motel and then we'll figure out the rest from there." Sam advised his brother who was still staring in Haley's direction with remorseful eyes.

Sam left the destructive premises quietly as Dean advised him to stay put until he got back. As he walked over to Haley he felt his feet growing heavy with guilt once again. Just when he thought things were getting better everything blew up in face. He was supposed to be saving people but lately he was doing quite the opposite.

Haley heard Dean's heavy steeps as he slowly approached him. She quietly stood up and without turning around she waited for him to come and stand by her side. Something inside Haley felt like screaming and blaming the demon for what it did to her family tonight, but another part of her grew quiet and distant as she blamed herself for following Lydia's death wish by drawing the Sigil in the first place. Lydia had told her that it would cast away the Demon but Haley didn't know until later that it would also be the death of her beloved mother. She had been brave and courageous through it all, even when Dean told her that it would cast away Lydia. She didn't budge from following through on her mother's last command but now she was numb and empty. As she felt Dean's heavy hand on her shoulder she turned to him with frozen tears in her eyes and looked through his guilty emerald orbs.

"She's gone…their gone…" She whimpered against his shoulder allowing herself to fall into his arms.

"I know…I am sorry..." He said with cold remorse as he held her in his wounded arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It all started 2 hours, 120 Minutes, and 7,200 Seconds ago but to them it was only a moment ago when Lydia and Jimmy were alive, healthy, and breathing among them. They had it all planned out…everything was measured and precisely done. Every precaution taken with concise care. Except the deaths of two people who meant the world to Haley James. Except the deaths of two strangers that Winchesters were starting to see as their family. There is no clock in the world to tell them how long ago it all started or when will it stop.

Will it ever stop?


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgotten Fate  
Chapter 4**

It's always the darkest before dawn, but for Haley James the darkest hour continued on even in broad day light. As people gathered for Lydia and Jimmy's funeral they were told simplistic white lies about some sort of a horrifying car crash that was responsible for taking Jimmy and Lydia away from everyone. Winchester boys knew how in a small town like Tree Hill people tend to know anything and everything about each other and decided to comply with Haley's wishes for a public funeral. Haley decided to make her loss known in a more believable way just so Lydia and Jimmy could be remembered for their good hearts and humane nature. It was a sad day that concluded with condolences from people that Haley grew up around. Her friends came by with sympathy and casseroles but all she truly cared about was her parent's memories that were playing like a film reel in her head. She didn't cry in front of people as she knew tears won't ease her pain that left her body numb and wounded. Her physical bruising from the fight was nothing compared to her emotional wounds that reminded her of her loss. In the meantime, Dean and Sam took care of formalities with the people who came to the funeral, answering any questions they had about the sudden deaths. It was a hard to lie about something that they both blamed themselves for but it had to be done for Haley's sake.

"Haley did you eat something?" Sam asked concerned about Haley's condition as he approached her after closing the door behind the last bunch of people who came by for condolences.

"I don't want to." Haley stated simply looking down at her mother's apron she was holding in her hands.

"Okay…can I sit here..?" Sam asked standing next to her by the kitchen table.

Haley simply nodded in agreement as Sam settled himself in the chair right next to her.

"Is that Lydia's?" Sam asked pointing at the colorful apron Haley was holding on to tightly.

"Yeah…it's her favorite one." She smiled sadly looking down at it before glancing up at Sam.

"She was a great cook… the best one I have ever met actually." Sam expressed his own perspective about Lydia as he remembered her pancakes.

"Yeah she was… you'll be missing out on her special soup… it was her specialty." Haley spoke with courage as she felt Sam's soft eyes gazing at her with understanding.

"Maybe you can try it one day… she must've left you a recipe or something?" Sam suggested trying to comfort her with his honest words.

"I think so…it calls for a helping hand and a secret ingredient." She said with a soft smile well aware of Sam's considerate intentions.

"Well you have me as your helping hand…Dean's not much of a help when it comes to cooking but he'll be happy to help with the eating…" Sam lightened the mood revealing his older brother interest in food.

"Oh come on Sam, I do help…with the take out, you know placing in an order or something." Dean intruded on the conversation as he approached Sam and Haley at the table after over hearing their conversation.

"Yeah, that's about all you do help in…." Sam said as he watched Dean take a seat across from him. After Dean joined in on the conversation with Sam and Haley things started to take on a lighter mood. He made conversation easy as the things he said had nothing to do with guilt, loss, or sadness they managed to keep hidden deep inside them.  
It didn't take Haley long to put herself together for the sake of Winchester boys. She knew all too well to let her emotions get in the middle of their hunting and supernatural job.

She had grew distant but boys didn't mind her taking the time and space she needed. Her behavior with Dean grew sour with time as she felt herself unworthy of any happiness or comfort at the moment. Dean didn't read much into her stiff façade as he himself was a hard headed man when it comes to dealing with anything that falls under a 10 mile radius of "personal". It's been a month now since Lydia and Jimmy's death. The Winchesters remained adamant on looking after Haley as they would never leave her completely alone. If Bobby called up for a case Dean would go alone, leaving behind Sam with Haley which brought them together as friends.

"Your back early?" Sam asked as Dean entered through the front door after Bobby called him in on a case in a nearby town.

"Yeah…Rufus said he'd take care of it…where is Haley?" Dean asked looking around an empty living room and the kitchen that looked over it.

"Asleep…she had a long day…" Sam stated simply flipping through the T.V as Dean settled himself on the couch next to his. His eyes were begging for him to rest but he needed to ask Sam something crucial before Haley woke up.

"Sammy…how long do you think we can stay like this?" Dean asked in a serious tone as Sam looked at him puzzled not sure what his abrupt question was all about.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked looking at his older brother who seemed a lot more than just tired.

"This whole you stay back and I go hunt…this isn't our life..." Dean confirmed his doubts out loud as his words were finally penetrating Sam's mind with their true meaning.

" I know but Haley needs us…" Sam explained the only reason that had kept them in Tree Hill this long.

"How is she holding up lately?..." Dean asked after a short pause as he couldn't really counter Sam's honest reason.

"It's hard to tell…she is pretty good at sealing herself up like you…she seems okay from the outside but…" Before Sam could finish giving an answer about Haley's condition they were interrupted by a loud shriek coming from Haley's room. Dean and Sam rushed upstairs to see what happened as they found Haley sitting up in her bed with her hand on her heart gasping for air. It seemed as if she woke up from a horrible nightmare but the boys knew nightmares too well as they hunt them for a living. Dean rushed to her bedside while Sam grabbed her some water from the pitcher sitting on her dresser.

"What happened? What'd you see…" Dean asked as she slowly gulped down the glass of water Sam handed her.

"We need to save her…something is after this girl…I need to, I have been ignoring it too long…"Haley rambled on vaguely as Dean looked at her confused.

"What?...who…? did you have this nightmare before…" Dean asked the only proper question that he could think of after Haley's rambling.

"Yes…I…I just…I was too tired…I didn't want to do this anymore…but this one just won't go away… usually my visions shows me something far in the future…like years away… and they never reoccur…not even the ones I had about us….or Sam….ever since that night…I am not able to see anything about us… it's never you Dean… I don't have my usual visions anymore… the peaceful one…this girl she is in trouble something is after her… my visions usually look a year or more ahead in future but this one is different…it's a only a day from today…" Haley tried to explain what she had been hiding from the boys for so long.

" You mean to say you saw how she gets killed?" Sam asked looking over at Dean then back at Haley.

"No…I just saw her dead body…some blurry images….her spirit came and asked me for help…like she was reaching out for me or something…she whispered to me…Rebecca White… there was an engagement ring on her hand as I saw her happy and recently engaged before everything flashed forward to her death…I've never seen anything like this before…" Haley said holding her head in her hands as it still hurt from the horrifying images that plagued her mind.

"It's not like my visions Dean…I'd see the actual cause…and they stopped after we killed that yellow eyed demon… do you think it's the same thing?" Sam asked holding on to Haley as he looked over to his older brother who was still baffled by Haley's revelation.

"No I…I don't think it's the yellow eyed demon…she always had visions…she is half angel, maybe the Grace that she was exposed to that night have something to do with this…we'll figure that out later…we need to get to Bobby's and figure this out as we got less than 24 hours to save this girl…" Dean said putting aside everything else that was on his list to do as Sam nodded in agreement before heading out the room to gather his things.

"It's okay…we'll figure this out…I am right here…" Dean said softly as he reached out for Haley's cold hand and to his surprise she didn't flinch or snatch it away from his grip like she had in the past month.

"Promise me you'll save Rebecca…" Haley looked up in his eyes as fearful tears brimmed in her own.

"I Promise…we'll save her…" Dean assured her with his firm grip on her hand as she slowly surrendered her guard to his warm embrace after a whole month. Dean held her in his arms for a moment longer before letting her go. He didn't realize it but the the emptiness he felt inflating inside him suddenly depressed with Haley's presence and close proximity. He had given her time and space without thinking twice about his own suffering as he watched her grow distant from him in the past month but the moment he held her close to him he no longer felt the urge to climb over the walls she had built around herself because they weren't there anymore. It was just them. Even if it only lasted for a moment before they heard Impala's horn that blared out for them as Sam was all set to head over to Bobby's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Forgotten Fate**

**Chapter 5**

As the Winchesters revealed Haley's situation to Bobby, he thought back to the time when he had some help with one of his cases from a lady named Lydia James himself. He remembered being stuck on a case that involved an angry sprit of a bloody countess when Lydia contacted him and gave him the exact description of the next victim so he could prevent the spirit of the bloody countess from striking again. Soon after Dean revealed Lydia and Jimmy's relation to Haley, Bobby connected the dots in his head as he now had some idea why Haley was able to see what she saw in her vision.

"I can't explain exactly why you are just starting to have these kinds of visions but I do know that your mother had the exact same ability. Maybe her Grace is fully passed on to you after she passed away." Bobby gave his honest opinion as Haley tried digesting his theory with rationality.

"You mean to say she is not a human any more…like full on angel…" Dean questioned breaking the silence that hovered over in Bobby's living room

"No you idjit…she just has this ability now….she'll always remain half human no matter what because she was born that way." Bobby explained looking over at an overwhelmed Haley who seemed scared from her new responsibility. He glanced over at the boys with his "shut your pie-hole" look as he knew their questions were scaring the crap out of her. He silently approached Haley and handed her an amulet that was meant to ward off demonic possession. Bobby could relate to what Haley was going through as this wasn't the type of supernatural she was accustomed to. It had nothing to do with happy futures or travelling through time to live the moments she cherished the most. This was dark and new and it was just starting for her.

Thanks to Ash and his amazing tactics, Sam had picked up a thing or two from his genius database and without further difficulty he was able to run a nation wide search for a recently engaged Rebecca White. It took him about 2 hours to match up Haley's vague details with his search results but he finally had an address that pointed towards Benton, Minnesota where a certain Rebecca White was in danger.

"Hey guys I got an address…" Sam called out to Dean and Haley who had their heads buried in books regarding Celtic mythology and folklore as Haley was able recognize one of the Celtic symbols that she saw in her vision.

"Yeah…where are we headed then?" Dean asked stretching his arms as he walked over to Sam while Haley just looked up in Sam's direction from where she was sitting.

"Benton, Minnesota…bit of a drive but your driving will get us there…what about that symbol…you guys find anything about that symbol?" Sam questioned as he noticed the pile of books blocking Haley's face partially from his view.

" Yeah…ummm it's a heartagram…" Haley replied softly still buried in some book as Sam looked at Dean for more clarification.

"Yeah it's like kind of a ying-yang symbol….the pentagram portion of the symbol stands for evil or darkness, while the heart portion stands for goodness and stuff…It's really vague…" Dean replied looking over at Haley who had something to add judging by the eager look in her eyes.

"I am thinking about her fiancé… the whole good and evil part…we'll have to dig deeper once we get there and actually see who she is marrying…and Dean just this once you deserve a big I TOLD YOU SO." Haley looked over at Dean with narrowed eyes as Sam watched the two in confusion.

"Sweetheart, I wasn't entirely wrong…the lead singer of HIM, Ville Valo did have some sort of fascination with the symbol…it was their visual symbol for the band not some satanic thing it turned out to be." Dean said defensively as Sam rolled his eyes realizing that the battle was over some band that Haley and Dean both knew about as they were both pretty protective of their "type" of music.

"Whatever Dean." Haley said looking away from Dean as Sam quickly interrupted their bittersweet rebuttal from continuing any further. "Lets get moving…I'l l go tell Bobby while you guys get your stuff... we don't have much time anyways." Sam left the room, leaving the bickering individuals on their own for a moment.

"What?" Haley asked as she looked over at Dean who was still eyeing her after Sam left.

"Nothing…you shut me up…no body shut's _me_ up." Dean replied in a surprised tone not believing the impossible task Haley had pulled on him.

"Well, Winchester…I have my tricks and you got yours…" Haley smirked as she flashed a devilish smile in Dean's direction.

"Is that right?" Dean asked taking a step forward towards her as she continued to throw in some important books in her small duffle bag.

"Yes that's right…and not a step closer…" Haley warned without looking up as if she already knew Dean's intention. "We gotta go Dean..got work to do…important stuff. You can have what you're thinking of once we are done with the case." Haley looked up to Dean's shocked face as she zipped up her bag and smiled at his adorable features that made his confusion all the more entertaining .

"What the H-…I mean …how…" Dean rambled a few confused articles before Haley came up to him and kissed him on the cheek just in time for Sam to barge in the room to find Haley smiling and Dean looking at her in disbelief.

"Did I miss something?" Sam inquired as he had never seen his brother with an utterly shocked facial expression.

"Nope..not a thing, Sam…lets go." Haley said walking towards Sam as Dean shook his head and followed the very pretty and unpredictable brunette and his dorky younger brother out the door. He could hardly wait for this case to be over now that he knew "he could have whatever he wants" after it's done.

The ride over to Benton, Minnesota was dark and mostly quite as the passengers slept while the driver kept himself alert on the road with his favorite type of classic rock playing in the background. It was around 4 o clock in the morning when Dean pulled up at a motel right outside Benton and instructed Haley and Sam to wake up from their peaceful slumber. They checked in to the stuffy motel and decided to grab an hour worth of sleep before heading out to search for Rebecca early in the morning. Dean resorted himself to the couch as he found Haley and Sam knocked out on the only two queen beds that were in the room. It had only been thirty minutes since his tired eyelids surrendered to sleep when Dean heard something whimpering in the dark, he looked over at Sam but found him soundly asleep but then as his eyes darted towards Haley's bedside he found her seizing in her sleep. In an instant he rushed over to her and turned on the lamp that was on her side. Her golden skin was pale white and her lips were turning in shades of somewhere between blue and purple, and as he reached for her icy cold hand he knew she was having another horrifying vision. He shook her hard attempting to break her free from the nightmare she was having but it wasn't over until she herself opened her own eyes and gasped for air. Her hand clutched on to Dean's shirt as it was the first thing she felt after sitting up in her bed and as her bloodshot eyes looked up in his tired green ones, it was obvious that she had foreseen something horrific. Again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Forgotten Fate**

**Chapter 6**

Suffocating in the stuffy and small motel room, Haley felt her dormant claustrophobia slowly seeping under her skin, even Dean's comforting proximity was now cutting off air supply to her lungs. The room was simply too dark and tiny for her to stay in any longer, Dean had questions rummaging through his head but before he could ask anything Haley jolted out of his embrace and rushed out the door. Dean looked over at Sam who was surprisingly still asleep and so without waking him up he grabbed his own jacket and went after Haley. Something was wrong and he had no way of knowing what until Haley opened up herself. He looked about the parking lot for her and found her leaning against his Impala searching for something in her jacket. As Dean took a step closer in her direction he noticed her trembling hands holding on to an orange prescription bottle tightly, she was struggling to make a decision whether or not she should take one of the white pills inside it. Dean took the last two heavy steps towards her making her well aware of his presence as she looked up at him with bloodshot eyes. The transparent fear was noted by Dean as he tried to comprehend her emotions by the depth in her eyes.

"It happened again… more blood…it ripped through her skin…tore off her fingers one by one…the snap…I can still here it…her screams…" She began looking away from Dean, trying to open up the bottle with her trembling hands.

"Don't…" Dean said taking away the bottle without paying attention to what she was mumbling. His past flashed in front of his eyes only this time it was Haley was playing the victim's role. She needed to be saved just like the way Sam had saved him years ago.

"I need control…I can't focus like this.." She tried to reach for the bottle he was holding away from her.

"Get a drink…" Dean instructed holding back her hand from the bottle in his fist.

"I don't drink…you know that." Haley objected trying hard to reach for the orange bottle once again.

"Then coffee…not this, not now… and not ever…" Dean commanded firmly as she pulled her arm back and turned away from him, not wanting to face the disappointment that she saw lingering in his eyes. Heck of an impression she was giving the person she was suppose to have the future perfect life with.

"Look at me…" Dean requested softly after observing her for a while as she wrapped her trembling arms around her tiny body. She slowly turned around revealing her broken self to him. She had been contemplating on taking the pills to ease the pain she felt after losing Jimmy and Lydia and the suffering that came with the visions. The more pain she felt the easier it became to reach out for the bottle and the pills inside it but she didn't have enough courage to take them in. As she faced him she didn't have the guts to look in his eyes and confess her mistakes but he didn't need a confession, he didn't even want an explanation because he already knew what had pushed her this far. It made sense to him now that her distant behavior, her parent's death, and the recent horrifying visions, it all started to provide a better reasoning for the edge that she was slowly but surely being pushed towards.

"You scare me…" He started as she looked up in his eyes expecting disappointment. "In a good way…" He said with a changed tone that took her by surprise.

"How can I possibly scare you…that too in a good way?" Haley asked not understanding where this conversation was going.

"You don't drink…you don't smoke…and I am guessing you don't sleep around either…" Dean listed his reasons as Haley's facial expression turned from confusion to amusement within a matter of seconds.

"No, no, and a definite no…but I don't get where this is going…as I did almost take those pills you are holding in your hand and judging by the look you had on your face when you found them in my hands, that is not a good scare." Haley spoke up her confusion trying to see his point.

"Exactly _almost _did but you didn't…I am starting to get scared that you might be too good of a girl for someone like me Haley James." He voiced exactly what was on his mind ever since the first time he met her. It seemed appropriate to reveal his true thoughts as to his understanding this was a moment that needed to be dealt with genuine emotions not a dumb lecture over how bad drugs are or an emotional blackmail that would only add to misery and torment she was already going through.

"You know I thought I already knew you well and good with my whole future sneak peek thing but I am starting to doubt that because every time I think I have got you all figured out I learn something new…something completely adorable." Haley smiled realizing what he meant to her. She had expected anger, sympathy, or lectures but the unexpected truth that he revealed exceeded her every expectation. It was a beautiful way of preventing her from taking the drastic step that she was battling with for a long time.

"Sweetheart, no matter what or how much you already know, I will always try to make our present worth being in... you won't be disappointed, trust me." Dean said as his classic smirk played on his face just in time for sunrise that reminded them of their surroundings. As they watched a new day rise in front of their eyes, Haley made a quiet promise to never think about the pills again as Dean decided to hold on to them just in case something tempted her to think otherwise. They shared a moment that most people would call "coming to terms with" but for James and Winchester it was the moment that exploited irrational fears of being scared. Fears and uncertainty that they both had about certain things but somehow they were okay for now.

"Sam got you coffee…you up yet?" Haley entered the motel room with coffee as Dean told her to go wake Sam up before heading out for Rebecca White's search as he went to get Impala filled up.

"Yeah I am up… Where were you and where is Dean….?" Sam asked approaching from the bathroom looking showered and cleaned up as he grabbed the coffee from Haley's hand.

"He went to get gas for his baby….I thought I'd get us some breakfast so I went out for a while…" Haley said telling him something less humiliating than what had actually happened.

"Well, I am going to have to get used to this…usually it's me waking up early and grabbing breakfast alone as Dean sleeps away until I wake him up which usually requires yelling or kicking at times… anyways the point is I finally have someone who can wake up early and grab breakfast with me…" Sam smiled taking a sip of his hot coffee as Haley nodded in agreement before heading towards the bathroom for a quick shower.

Soon after Dean got back from the gas station, the trio decided to head over to Rebecca White's house so that they could keep an eye on her for the rest of the day. After doing a bit of stalking and researching Sam and Haley called up Dean who was keeping tabs on Rebecca as he pulled up closer to her house in his beloved Impala.

"Yeah, any word on the fiancé?" Dean answered his phone getting straight to the point.

"Yes…he is this Swedish guy, moved to States 2 years ago... She met him at the town's Christmas mixer last year. They have been dating a year and got engaged last week…he has some business overseas…no traceable bank accounts…do you see him in the house?" Sam asked halting back the details the he knew were boring Dean.

"No not yet, but I saw her earlier and she has got some kind of a fracture on her right arm…the whole bandage and everything…where is Haley?" Dean questioned suddenly as Sam glanced over to Haley who was talking to a girl claiming herself as a friend of Rebecca's.

"She is busy talking to this girl…a friend of Rebecca's. We'll meet you in five mins. Haley just got through talking to her, I think she got something…I gotta go." Sam said quickly before hanging up and heading over to Haley.

Dean didn't have to wait long for Sam and Haley to get to him with some information about Rebecca. It turns out that ever since her engagement to this charming guy she seems to get hurt a lot. She has multiple fractures and bruises yet when people ask her about them she says she doesn't clearly remember. Everything looks pretty good from the outside but her best friend whom Haley talked to thinks otherwise. They waited in the car for a couple more hours then Haley spotted Rebecca's fiancé pulling up in his black SUV in Rebecca's driveway. As he got out the car Dean noticed him talking to someone but he had no Bluetooth or cell phone on him which made it weird. It was as if he was talking to someone who wasn't there and as he walked over to the door he even shook hands with something or someone invisible before Rebecca opened up the door and welcomed him in.

"That was weird." Sam said exchanging glances with Haley and Dean who were still eyeing the front door.

"Yup…a certain someone got Casper as his buddy, it's definitely weird." Haley agreed out loud as Dean pulled out his gun and EMF from the dash board.

"We gotta go now…I don't think he is himself anymore." Dean instructed as Sam and Haley got out the car and followed Dean.

Lurking around the windows they spotted Rebecca and her fiancé in the kitchen. As Rebecca continued her conversation with her back towards her fiancé, he pulled out some sort of a silver bowl from the cabinet and started to recite something in it. Dean recognized the bowl as he had seen other demons using it to converse with evil spirits. It was truly odd as Rebecca didn't seem to acknowledge what he was doing even when she was facing him. She was either blind or something was preventing her to see the evil that was taking place in front of her eyes.

"Dean look at the back of her neck…the heartagram…is it a tattoo..?" Haley questioned in a whisper as she pointed out her crucial observation to Dean narrowed his eyes looking towards Rebecca's neck.

"No…it looks like it was burned in to her skin…like a lock…" Dean explained in a hushed tone as Haley and Sam both listened closely laying close to the edge of the window to avoid being spotted by the people inside.

"Oh god…he is…he is hurting her..." Haley panicked as she noticed the Rebecca's fiancé holding a sharp blade to her slender fingers. She wasn't crying for help or wincing in pain, she was smiling oddly as the man raised the blade, ready for his first strike.

Dean pulled Haley back from the window swiftly and covered her mouth with his hand as she was about to scream out to Rebecca. In the meantime, he signaled Sam to go ahead and go for the door as they had no way to get in besides breaking in an entry. Sam tried to pick the lock but the door wouldn't budge as a much powerful force was keeping it close. Dean and Haley rushed over to the door after he managed to cam Haley down a bit. Without wasting time Dean ran over to one of the bigger living rooms windows that looked inside the house and kicked it hard enough to shatter the glass that framed the huge window. They were able to get in but evil that was living in Rebecca's fiancé was much powerful and quick as it was able to pin them against the living room the moment they entered. He was distracted by the sudden entry but once he had the Winchesters and Haley pinned to the wall he carried on his task as he snapped Rebecca's finger off her hand. The crunching sound that the blade made had Haley wincing in pain as it sounded a lot more painful in reality while Sam and Dean looked on in shock as Rebecca was still at peace and smiling at her inhumane fiancé. The blood that dripped down her wounded hand was stirring something around them as it filled the silver bowl Rebecca's fiancé was holding. Things started to shake frantically and the force that held them against the wall suddenly weakened as they fell to ground. Dean rushed over to Rebecca just as the evil in her fiancé disappeared taking him along with it. Once he was gone everything went back to normal, the shattered glass was back on the window, furniture was back in its place, and Rebecca was cutting vegetables just like she was before. The only thing that remained missing was the finger on her left hand and for some odd reason she was the only one who didn't notice the missing part of her left limb.

"Who are you? H—how did you get in my house?" Rebecca asked the two strange boys and a freaked out girl who were standing in her living room, looking at her just as shocked as she was looking at them.

"Your finger…you don't feel it?" Dean asked looking down at her hand that was still bleeding profusely.

"My finger…? its fine…what are you talking about?" She said taking a look at her hands that seemed perfectly fine and healthy to her. She couldn't see or feel the heavy arm cast she was wearing on her right arm just like her left hand's missing finger.

Haley took a steady step towards Rebecca as Sam and Dean stayed behind not knowing how to explain the blood they witnessed around and on Rebecca. They knew she was freaked by their sudden presence but what she didn't know was that she was in grave danger. She was not able to see what was actually happening to her; somehow the evil residing in her fiancé had blinded her from the gruesome things he did to her. In her eyes she was perfect and healthy but in reality she was bruised, wounded, and possibly running out of blood. Haley slowly spoke up trying to reveal the reason why they were there and a part of Rebecca surprisingly believed her. As Haley nursed her hand using the first aid kit, she felt nothing, not even her touch. Haley tried to ask her about her pain but Rebecca said she had none, she couldn't even see what Haley was trying to patch up on her hand as it was perfectly healthy in her eyes. Dean and Sam asked her about the heartagram they saw on her neck earlier but Rebecca's bewildered looks told them that she wasn't aware of any burned symbols penetrating her skin.


End file.
